


Technical Difficulties

by thepinknuthatch



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinknuthatch/pseuds/thepinknuthatch
Summary: Harry Dresden takes a missing persons case that is nothing like he expected.  Supernatual creatures are an every day occurrence in his life.  Alien robots...not so much.* This is very AU but I'm hoping to write it in a way that anyone familiar with either world can follow.  So please ask if you have questions.
Comments: 45
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arabis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabis/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to the lovely Arabis who has been very supportive. I haven't written in ages but I've had this floating around in my head for a while and Arabis encouraged me to give it a try. Constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames.

*Present Day* I stared up at it in shock. Stunned as I tried to process exactly what I was looking at. This was not what I was expecting when I took the job. Honestly I wasn’t sure what to expect when I took the case but this wasn’t on my list. Fairies looking to collect on a debt or vampires looking for new fodder...sure. But certainly not a 15 foot angry robot with...wait...was that a ray gun?! I continued to stare up at the thing and it returned my stare with an angry glare. This is a whole new level of weird and I’m in neck deep.

**Chapter One**

***Several days earlier***

She found me as I was opening my office for the day. I was surprised because I don’t have many clients and if it weren’t for the Chigaco P.D. I wouldn’t be able to make rent.

“Mr. Dresden?” she asked.

“That’s me. Good morning.” I greeted.

She hesitated for a moment and produced a small business card.

“Is it really true?” She asked, “What it says on this card?”

She passed it over. I recognized it immediately.

**Harry Dresden Wizard Lost Items Found Paranormal Investigations Consulting*Advice*Reasonable Rates No Love Potions, Endless Purses, Parties or Other Entertainment**

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Can you really find lost things?”

“It depends. I have a pretty good track record. What are you missing?”

I opened the door and gestured her inside.

“A person. My son.” She replied, and walked in.

She sat in my office tightly gripping her purse, looking around my office with a decided expression of doubt. I was certain that she was minutes away from standing up and expressing her regret for bothering me and making a run for it. So I smiled my most encouraging smile and patiently waited. When she finally spoke it came out in a rush.

“I didn’t know who else to ask.” She said, voice cracking. “I’ve already filed a report with the police and they took his information but he’s an adult. And he often disappears for weeks at a time so I don’t think they’re taking it very seriously...”

I nodded, trying my best to look appropriately concerned. “Do you know what he gets up to when he’s gone?” I asked.

She turned away, looking chagrined. “He hunts UFO’s.” She sighed. “He travels the country looking for evidence of extraterrestrial life and posts his findings on his website.”

I made a mental note to ask Molly about the web-thingy.

“We aren’t that close but I never really worried about him, not seriously, because even if he doesn’t speak to me he’s always updating his blog...”

Another thing to ask Molly about.

“But it’s been 3 months and nothing. Silence. No updates. No returned email or calls or texts.” She let out a half sob and looked at me in desperation. “I don’t mean to insult you by asking you to chase after my crazy son but you have a reputation for being able to handle the strange and unusual.”

I nodded then replied with as much tact as I could muster. “So...how do I put this delicately...you think he’s been abducted by aliens?”

She made a funny little half laugh. “No. I think that he’s been poking around in places she shouldn’t and got himself into a mess he can’t get out of. Whether it’s and angry land owner or trespassing on government property I just don’t know. Can you help?”

“I’ll do my best.” I replied. Little did I know that this meeting would start me on one of the strangest adventures of my life.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I spent some time speaking with Mrs. O'Nion, gathering all of Hunters personal details and all of his known haunts and habits. I sympathized in her regret of never connecting with him and understood her desire to make up for lost time. I let her know that I’d need a personal item in order to work a tracking spell. She looked very skeptical but after a small interrogation she aquiesced. She returned later that day with a teddy bear, a baby tooth and a generous deposit to cover my retaining fee. I assured her that I would do my best to find him and set to work. I stood in my lab looking over my handywork.

On my way home I’d stopped and picked up a few maps. One for the whole country and the rest, courtesy of Molly, all of the States he’d visited. She spent far too long laughing at my expense when I asked her what the web-thingy was. Computers implode when ever I enter a room and she knows this but that doesn’t stop her from making fun. Well, there will be time to exact my revenge at a later date, until then I needed to focus. Everything was where it needed to be so with strength of will and a word of power I summoned my circle. Power hummed through me and the maps seemed to take on a strange aura as I worked my spell. Personal items are an important connection to the one that you are looking for and the baby tooth was a perfect choice. I picked it up and placed it on the map of all the States and willed it to reveal Hunters location. Surprisingly the state of Illinois lit up. Even more surprising was that the light centered around Chicago. Very curious. Hadn’t Molly mentioned that his last post was from Arizona? What would have drawn him here? The local Fae? Not likely as they prefer to keep a low profile. I adjusted the energy of of the spell, transfering the energy and intent to the map of Illinois. The area marking Chicago continued to glow. And now was the time for the next step. I picked up the teddy bear and placed it on the map and with a word used the power to create a sort of bear compass. I then dropped my circle and proceeded to walk in the direction of the bears outstretched arm.

And that was how I found myself standing on the shores of Lake Michigan looking out across the water. The tracking spell ended here. The realm of the Fomor. Did he accidentally stumble across one? Or was he poking around so agressively that they decided to make a long and painful example of him? Either way the steadfast little bear gave every indication that he was still alive. If he was in the hands of the Fomor negotiations were going to be a bitch. They weren’t exactly fans of the White Council or its members. This isn’t council business and even though it’s my duty as a Warden to protect the people of the city I’m not authorized to start a supernatural war...not that this small detail has stopped me in the past. Stuck and for want of any better ideas I conjured a clumsy veil and settled in the sand to contemplate my options. Sadly, thinking hasn’t always been my strength. Staring across the lake I reviewed my last conversation with Murphy, Karen Murphy is my contact in the Chicago PD and she’s been very helpful in some of my past cases and I hers. Her initial search into Hunters disappearance came up with relatively little information but she promised to look into it further. She also mentioned in an off topic side that there had been a series of unusual disappearances in the city. Could this be connected? Could the Fomor be taking people once more to fill their ranks of servitors?

It was during this thought that something very odd happened. A car emerged from the lake. Seriously. As in one moment smooth and rhythmic waves and the next a sporty little Porche surfaced and took off at speed towards the closest thoroughfare. A deep weight settled in my stomach. The idea that the Fomor had suddenly decided to use cars as submersibles was preposterous. Which meant I was now dealing with a new set of problems. What was going on around here? When no answers came to mind I strengthened my veil and settled in for a long wait.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Prowl stood at his work station simultaneously looking over the days reports and monitoring the security systems. But to his frustration he found is mind uncharacteristically wandering once more. It was Ratchets’ fault, his soft spark leading him to rescue a group of adolescent organics like some stray turbo-foxes. Endlessly curious, small and fragile, they were now a source of constant distraction to himself and the other Autobots. Fortunately they were scheduled to leave within the next few cycles. Currently Ratchet was speaking speaking with the humans but the sound of angry raised voices was an indication that they were not taking it well. Pleased that Ratchet was the one facing the chaotic emotions of their guests he resumed his work.

“What’cha doing Prowler?”

Startled (though he would never admit it) Prowl turned to face Jazz.

“I am performing my designated duties. Do you not have duties of your own to attend?”

Completely unphased by Prowl’s curt response Jazz grinned his cheekiest grin.

“Why yes, I do. Just spoke to Optimus, he wants me to to head out on patrol’an see what the ‘Cons are up to. Just stopping by to let you know that I’m heading out.”

Prowl nodded in acknowledgement. “I will monitor your departure.”

Several clicks later he received an odd transmission from Jazz.

“Hey Prowler, you monitoring the beach?”

“Always. Is there a problem?”

“Not sure. I’m picking up some strange energy readings but I can’t pinpoint them and there’s nothing visual on the beach.”

“One moment.” Prowl recalibrated the sensors and was confused by the strange readings. “I am picking up something too but it’s intermittent. Perhaps a natural phenomenon? I will monitor it from here. Continue your patrol.”

**********************************************************

When my long wait edged towards thirty hours I conceded that I could not do this alone. I climbed into my trusty Volkswagen affectionately known as the “Blue Beetle” (even if it wasn’t really blue anymore) and set off to talk to Billy and the other Alphas. The Alphas are a local werewolf pack that helps me from time to time during investigations. Most of the members were off doing what ever it is that young people do these days but Billy and Georgia were happy to lend a hand. A quick shower and some borrowed clothes later we were back at the beach. Billy and Georgia were patrolling in wolf form and I was catching a quick nap in the Beetle. A hard knocking woke me. Billy peered through the window. A serious look on his face. I rolled down the window.

“What is it?”  
“We’re not alone.”  
“The Porsche came back?”  
“No.”  
“Do you mean the camper parked on the rural road a mile back?”  
“Yes. And its not a camper. Not really, it’s some sort of surveillance vehicle.”  
“Really?” This was an unexpected twist.  
“Yes. I could hear them speaking. Not much of it made sense but I did managed to catch a glimpse of one of the occupants. He came out to fix something on the camper. Everything about him just screamed ‘cop’. Why would the police be all the way out here?”  
Why indeed? Perhaps I should give Murphy a call, she might be able to shine some light on the situation.  
“Good question,” I replied “Maybe I should go and...” my sentence trailed off as I caught sight of the mystery Porsche. The two of us gaped as it drove off the nearby dock into to the lake.  
“Oh my God!” Billy cried as Georgia came running up in wolf form, every inch of her radiating distress.  
“We have to help them!” Billy said and started towards the lake but I grabbed his arm, stopping him.”  
“No.” I said firmly, “That’s the car I was telling you about.”  
Billy looked at me in disbelief but his face quickly morphed into resignation. “What do we do now?” he asked.  
“What we’ve been doing. We wait and watch and choose our next steps carefully.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Hunter stood in the quarters provided by the Autobots. He surveyed the room looking to see if he’d missed anything and then began packing the items on the bed. Their earlier conversation with Ratchet had been upsetting. It had been decided that the danger had passed. All the information had been retrieved from the tablet. They were sending them home, even if some of them didn’t have homes to go to. Verity was choosing to to distract herself from her hurt and anger in a video game and Jimmy was putting the last of his items in his bag.

“I don’t understand.” Jimmy said suddenly. “We faced danger for them. Put our lives at risk to get vital information! I lost my garage in their war and suddenly they’re kicking us out?!”

He sighed forlornly. Hunter could sympathize. He spent his life trying to find something as amazing as the Autobots and just as he was beginning to understand how amazing they were he had to leave. And he couldn’t even blog about it! The planet was in trouble and here they were, shut out and unable to help. It wasn’t fair.

“What I don’t understand,” Hunter said “is why they went to the trouble of making us comfortable when they were only planning to..AHH! Jazz! For the love of God, KNOCK!”

Jazz’s holoform looked sheepish, “Oh right. Sorry. My bad.”

“It’s fine. Time to go?” Hunter asked.

“Yes but I wanted to stop by and thank you for all your help. Especially the lessons in human culture. We had no idea that our expressions were upsetting.”

“It’s what friends do.” Hunter replied and turned to Verity, “Its time go.”

“Whatever.” she replied ascerbically. But she did end the game and pick up her bag. They walked out into the main room only to be greeted by Ratchet, Ironhide and to their great surprise Sunstreaker. They looked up at Ratchet in askance. Sunstreaker had never been one to hide his disdain for them.

Ratchet shrugged. “Prowl has decided that it would be best if Ironhide and Sunstreaker escorted you home. I think it’s his way of expressing that he’s still displeased with my past choices...Take care of yourselves.”

“Finished? Let’s go.” Said Sunstreaker.

*****************************************************

We didn’t have to wait long this time. Roughly two hours after the Porsche disappeared two new vehicles surfaced and left in the direction of the road that would take them to the interstate. But the really interesting thing (not that semi-aquatic vehicles aren’t interesting) was that they were occupied. One of the occupants was Hunter. I ran to the Beetle. Yelling instructions to Billy on the way.

“Stay here. Keep an eye on things for me and watch your back around that camper.”

I took off in pursuit of the red van and sporty yellow car. I followed the two vehicles down the interstate, trying to keep out of sight. Fortunately the bear compass had no problems keeping track of them. Surprisingly the white camper van passed me and I watched it as it wove in and out of traffic in a rush. Then the unexpected happened. Several cars up the road began to swerve and and crash. Traffic came to a halt and the freeway was blanketed in a thick smoke. I couldn’t sense any magic at work but something was very wrong.

Explosions rang out. I grabbed my staff and exited the Beetle, slowly making my way up the shoulder of the road towards where I had last spotted the yellow sports car. I had made it up to the camper only to be shocked when the doors flew open and armoured and armed soldiers poured out. They ran toward the yellow car but I lost them in the smoke. I heard the sound of weapons fire. I ran towards it. I caught up just in time to see the two vehicles had been surrounded. One of the soldiers raised his weapon at the yellow car and fired. I could hear Hunter and someone else cry out. They were going to kill him! I couldn’t let that happen. I raised my staff and summoned my will. Many of the cars around me began to crackle, smoke and shut off (hopefully not permanently) as I gathered my power.

“VENTO SERVITAS” I bellowed and a rush of strong wind followed, clearing the street of smoke and sent the soldiers tumbling several feet down the road. I ran over to the yellow car and began to pound on the window. Hunter, the only one in the car, was slumped over the wheel unconscious.

“HUNTER! HUNTER! GET UP! YOU HAVE TO..” movement in my peripheral vision stopped me mid-sentence. The soldiers were on their feet and making their way towards us. Several of them raised their guns and fired. I managed to erect a shield in time, stopping the bullets before they could harm me. Knowing I had to do something quick I called upon the powers of winter.

“Infriga!”

A thick sheet of ice formed beneath their feet causing them to slip and fall as they fought for balance.

“Vento Servitas!”

I summoned the wind once more and sent them sliding back. As they struggled to their feet I called on winter once more and created a giant wall of ice. That would (hopefully) keep them at bay long enough to rescue Hunter. I turned my attention back to the vehicle and tried the handles. Hunter began to stir behind the glass but he wasn’t coherent enough to respond to my calls. I heard a few bangs and turned my head in the direction of the sound surprised to see the red van pushing cars out of its way and heading in my direction.

“Hexus!” I cried.

But the spell, so effective in damaging anything complicated and electric failed to deliver. The only result was a few small puffs of smoke. The van kept coming. I readied myself for an attack when it stopped in front of me. The doors opened and two teenagers jumped out. And then. It. Changed. I stared up at it in shock. Stunned as I tried to process exactly what I was looking at. This was not what I was expecting when I took the job. Fairies looking to collect on a debt or vampires looking for new fodder...sure. But certainly not a 15 foot angry robot with...wait...was that a ray gun?! I continued to stare up at the thing and it returned my stare with an angry glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the conversations in this chapter have been summerized/paraphrased from Escalation #1


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

We glared at each other for a moment and then it spoke.

“Step away from the vehicle.”

I took a firmer stance and prepared and prepared for battle.

“I can’t do that.” I replied with confidence that I did not feel. Hells bells that thing was HUGE. “I am the Warden of this city and these people are under my protection. Who are you? What are you? Why are you in my city?”

“My presence is not your concern. Why did you attack us?” it countered.

“Attack you? In case it missed your notice those people...” I pointed in the direction of the ice wall, “Attacked you. I saved you. And your being in MY city is totally MY concern!”

The sound of scrabbling and things falling caught my attention. I turned back towards the ice wall to see that the soldiers had finally managed to work their way to the top.

“Look,” I said, “Can we take this else where? Those people are going to be here soon and I have a feeling that they’re not in a talkative mood.” 

The metal giant took a moment then boomed, “Agreed”

It placed its hand on the yellow car and the door popped open. I quickly grabbed Hunter and dragged him out of the seat. He wasn’t in a position to protest or help with his rescue. How could one scrawny kid weigh so much? The male teen quickly came to my aid grabbing Hunters other arm and placing it around his neck.

“This way” I said, my car is just a little bit down the road. Random shots began to bounce on the street near our feet.

“And hurry!”

As I was stuffing Hunter into the Beetle I looked around for the giant. It had changed back into the form of a red van. The young woman was in the driver’s seat and it had attached the yellow car to its bumper and was towing it in my direction.

“Where are we going?” it asked.

“I know a spot. Follow me.”

Its only response was a long silence. Skepticism seemed to ooze off it.

“Look,” I said “If I wanted to hurt you you’d be hurt. Let’s go before I’m forced to hurt them.”

I pointed back at the soldiers, who were stealthily making their way through the now mostly abandoned cars. 

“Very well.” it said.

And off we went. It was a tense drive as we drove to a clearing that I like to use for spellwork that requires the great outdoors. It was secluded and far from the prying eyes of the public and close to a well known Way. I wasn’t too worried about the white camper following in pursuit as my power had disabled it along with most of the surrounding vehicles but I didn’t know if they had friends. Shock was starting to wear off of my passenger.

“Who are you? And what the hell was that?”

“Harry Dresden. Wizard. And that was magic.”

My passenger gaped at me in disbelief.

“Wizard.” he replied, voice filled with skepticism.

“Yep.” I grinned, “And you are?”

“Jimmy Pink.”

“And your friend here, is he Hunter O’Nion?”

Suspicion over took Jimmy’s face,

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m not just a wizard, I’m a private investigator. His mom hired me to find him. She’s been worried.”

“Oh.”

“Who’s your giant friend?”

“That’s... he’ll tell you himself.”

“Okay. He dangerous?”

“What do you think?” _Oh my, sarcasm is strong with this one_.

“Obviously. But what I need to know is if he is dangerous to the public in general or only when threatened.”

“Oh. When threatened. He doesn’t really want to hurt anyone if he doesn’t have too.”

“Good to know. Now what was it that you were...” I was stopped mid-sentence by a moaning from the back seat.

“Hunter?” Jimmy asked, “You with me man?”

Silence went by for several moments.

“Hunter?” Jimmy queried again.

Hunter groaned and replied, “Yes, but I really wish I weren’t. Oh my head. What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No...I don’t... Sunstreaker! Is he okay?!”

“I don’t know. He’s with Ironhide. Last I saw he was....”

Jimmy slowly looked towards me, “Oh shit.”

I smiled. “It’s okay, I’m sure things will get sorted.”

*******************************************************************************

First there was darkness and motion. Then voices. Very loud voices. And his head...Hunter groaned, desperately wishing that the drum circle that had taken up residence in his head would take a break.

“Hunter?” Someone asked, “You with me man?”

Someone one was talking to him. He knew that voice. It was... Jimmy. Yes. Jimmy. And everything was so foggy. He was in a car. An unfamiliar one. And...how did... He couldn’t quite finish the thought. Jimmy. Jimmy would know. As if in response to that silent thought he heard Jimmy say his name again. Though this time it was laced with more than a little concern.

“Yes,” he said and groaned as speaking suddenly caused the drums in his head to increase the beat in both volume and intensity. “But I really wish I weren’t. Oh my head. What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“No...I don’t...”

Hunter took a moment to go over his last thoughts. They had said goodbye...they drove for a bit...there was an accident and then... horror and fear and pain and...

“Sunstreaker! Is he okay?!”

“I don’t know he’s with Ironhide. Last I saw he was....”

Jimmy slowly turned back towards the strange man driving, his face suddenly drained of all colour.

“Oh shit.” He said.

The unfamiliar driver gently smiled at him and said in a gentle tone,

“It’s okay, I’m sure things will get sorted.”

Who the hell was this guy? Another Autobot? No. He didn’t have the same intangible wrongness that the Holoforms had. And good God what were they travelling in? It seemed to be some archaic Volkswagen although the evidence of numerous repair jobs had him seriously wondering how it was still in one piece.

“Who are you?! Where am I and what the hell is going on?!” He asked.

The strange man smiled and turned slightly in the seat as if to get a better look at him.

“Harry Dresden.” The man replied with a smile and a nod. “I’m a private detective hired by your mother. She’s been very worried about you.”

“Worried...about me? Since when?” Hunter asked skepticallly.

“Since you stopped writing in your blog and responding to emails and texts.”

Hunter raised an eyebrow, doubt seeping into his expression. The man, _Mr Dresden_ , sighed and said

“Look, I know that things haven’t been easy between the two of you and your mom will be the first to admit that her communication skills aren’t the best but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love you or worry about you. Parents never stop worrying. It’s a full time job. Now, as for what’s going on, we’re heading to a secluded spot so I can talk to Big Red.”

“Big Red?”

“You know, the van who became a robot after the Men With Questionable Intent attacked”

Hunter stared back at him in confusion.

“Oh right,” Mr Dresden said, “You were asleep for all that. Don’t worry, we’ll have answers soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all those who took the time to comment or give kudos. It's really encouraging me to continue working on this. On that note, I'm moving at the beginning of next month so I'm not sure when I'll next get a chance to work on this or post [writing doesn't pack boxes, who knew? XD ] but I will try my best to work on it when I have a few moments. I really hope that you all liked this chapter. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It wasn’t long after Hunter came around that we reached our destination. A small bit of wildness just outside the city that I often came to when I needed to work some magic in the great outdoors. Big Red, a.k.a Ironhide-thank you Jimmy, pulled up beside me. The yellow car still in tow. The young woman in the passenger looked torn between wanting to get out and staying where she was. I got out of the Beetle, pushing the driver’s seat back so Hunter could exit.

“Let’s stretch our legs boys.” I said.

The boys leaving the vehicle was all the prompting the young woman needed and she quickly reunited with them. I could hear them whispering reassurances as they caught each other up but they were no longer my main focus. I turned and faced Big Red, only to be met with an extended silence once more.

“Listen,” I said with a touch of exasperation in my voice. “We aren’t going to get anywhere unless we talk to each other so I’ll start. Hi, my name is Harry Dresden and you are?”

More silence. And then a strange huff. A gray haired man suddenly appeared in the passenger seat. Startled I jumped back. But the man didn’t look quite right. Curious, I extended my wizard senses and the man or should I say the image of the man started to to blink and flicker and then disappeared a moment later with a flurry of static and a wisp of smoke. Big Red let out an electronic squeal and a series of strange musical notes. Oops. I guess that it’s not completely immune to my magic.

“Harry Dresden my name is Ironhide. I must see to my companion. Would it cause you distress if I were to transform into my bipedal form?”

“Uh, no. Have at.”

I then watched in amazement as the van once again became a giant metal man. It turned and walked over to the yellow vehicle. After several moments of poking and prodding looking for god-knows-what, it turned back to face me.

“Harry Dresden, I thank you for your assistance but I must ask who you are and what your interest in Hunter is.”

“Uh. Yeah. Right. Well as I said before I’m Harry Dresden. I’m a private investigator who was hired to find Hunter O’nion.”

“Who hired you?”

“His mom. She’s been worried. It’s been several months with no contact. I imagine that you have something to do with that.”

Ironhide nodded. “How did you find him?”

I grinned cheekily, “Trade secret.”

It then, I kid you not, gave me the most serious ‘are you shitting me?’ look I have ever seen. I refused to be intimidated. Nope. Not me. This awesome wizard was not the least bit afraid of the giant man that could easily squish me. Not...one...bit.... _gulp_.

“What is a Warden?”

“Huh?” That came out of left field.

“When we met you said that you were the Warden of the city. I can find no such job description aside from that of the prison system. What is a Warden?”

“Oh. That. Yeah, well you see I’m a wizard,” it raised its eyebrow in an obvious display of skepticism but undaunted I carried on. “Not the Penn and Teller type of wizard, the energy wielding lets take on the supernatural kind. Anyway, we, wizards that is, don’t really like to advertise to the mundanes. But each of us is given a territory to protect from the forces of evil and such. Think of me as local magical law enforcement.”

“Supernatural? What does this supernatural entail?”

“Oh the usual; vampires, demons, angry fairies, etcetera.”

“If protecting the city from the supernatural is your job why are you also a private investigator?”

“A man’s gotta eat. Now you know who and what I am. What are you? And why are you here?”

It huffed and replied, “I already told you that it is none of your business.”

It was my turn to give him my best ‘are you shitting me?’ me look. I straightened my shoulders and assumed a more stable stance.

“And I told you that I am _making it_ my business. So you can tell me now or I can make life extremely difficult for you. But one way or another I will find out what is going on.”

It stood there unmoved. Arms crossed, looking down on me with the expression one gives and unruly toddler having a tantrum. And I found myself feeling quite disappointed. Within the supernatural community my reputation is well known. So much so that it has been an aid (and hindrance) to my work. I sighed internally. My instincts were throwing out all sorts of red flags. There was more to this than Big Red protecting a couple kids. What I needed was the bigger picture and I really didn’t want to throw my weight around to get answers, not if I didn’t have too. As I was forming the next question Big Red’s attention turned from me and back towards the way we had come. Curious I turned to look and then I heard it. The sound of engines. Quickly to be followed by the sight of a police car, an ambulance and the sporty little Porsche from the beach. I was relieved that it didn’t appear to be the Men of Questionable Intent but still on edge by this new complication.

“Finally.” I heard it mutter under its breath.

“Friends of yours?” I asked, not unkindly.

“Yes.”

“And will they be able to answer my questions or will they give me the same non-answers?”

“Maybe.” Big Red answered cryptically.

The kids perked up at their arrival. Smiles breaking out on their faces as the vehicles, like Big Red, changed into giant metal men. They too were overwhelmingly large in in this form. The ambulance robot immediately went to the aid of the yellow car. The police robot turned to Big Red and gave a series of short, sharp electric tones. Red shrugged his shoulders in a “what could I do?” gesture as he replied in musical tones of his own. It looked like the police car was the one in charge. Maybe it would be more forth coming.

************************************************************************

Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet raced to the location that Ironhide had sent to them. They had been concerned when he reported that they’d been attacked but had been saved in an unknown manner by and unknown human. Prowl was surprised and disturbed to learn that it was not the Decepticons who were responsible for the assault but a group of humans. Humans who were disturbingly skilled and efficient in their attack. As they neared their destination Prowl could see the children and Ironhide standing next to the unknown man. He sighed with frustration. They had been ordered to keep a low profile. Was he to be forever cursed with subordinates who chose to flaunt the rules whenever they felt like it? As if dealing with the Decepticons secretly hadn’t been enough. The last thing he needed was another security concern and the paperwork that went with it. Upon arriving at their destination he immediately transformed, Ratchet and Jazz following suit. Ratchet hurried to assist Sunstreaker whilst Jazz stood back in his usual carefree manner to watch. After a brief nod to the children Prowl turned his attention to Ironhide.

 _“You’re breaking protocol.”_ He rebuked in Cybertronian.

Ironhide shrugged, _“Didn’t have much of a choice.”_

 _“We will have words regarding this later.”_ Prowl replied sharply.

“Oh Ironhide, care to introduce me to your friends?”

Prowl turned to face the human male. He was tall for a human, with strong features and stood with a confidence that Prowl had not been expecting.

“Our designations are not your concern. We can handle things from here. Go about your business human.”

The human sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he muttered, “Not this again...” before taking a deep breath and saying quite firmly, “Look buddy, your friend here has been giving me more than enough of the run around, so I’m going to tell you the same thing I told him. This is _my city_. My concern. And I will get to the bottom of this even if I have to make this lives of you and your companions a living hell. So spill!”

Prowl looked down at the human with amusement.

“I doubt there is much that you can do to harm me.”

“Oh really?” the human replied sarcastically, “Watch this, because I’m only going to show you this once.”

He raised the staff that he was holding and the markings on it started to glow. Prowl began to feel a strange sensation run across his circuits as if they were being hit with an uncontrolled power surge. Several of them began to short and burn out.

“ _Ignus, Infusiarus_.” Said the man, and a small glowing ball with the heat of the sun appeared before him. Then with a quick gesture from the man the glowing ball hurtled towards one of the surrounding trees and exploded in a rain of fiery splinters. Prowl stood there in shock. Battle computer furiously trying to make sense of what just happened. Small flames from the smouldering debris began to erupt in the dry grass. The man spoke again. One word, firm and concise.

“Aquilevatus.”

A curtain of water fell from the sky. A sudden unexpected rain that drenched everyone and that smothered the flames. Uncertainly Prowl looked up. There wasn’t a cloud to be seen. Just miles of endless blue. He looked back down, concerned that he’d imagined the whole thing. But the muddy ground, wet armour and the small wisps of smoke were all the evidence he needed to know that it had happened. Something inside of him turned cold with fear.

“Now thats’a neat trick.” Jazz chirped. “How’d you do that?”

“Oh no! No more from me. Not until I get some answers.”

“Trade you for them.” Jazz stated with an ease that Prowl was sure he didn’t feel. He knew he should stop Jazz but he also had a feeling that they’d reached the end of the humans patience and it was quite clear that this human was determined to be a problem until he got what he wanted.

“Sure.” The human said amiably. “You first. Who are you?”

Jazz grinned in his characteristically sly manner, “Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet and you already know Ironhide and Sunstreaker. And you?”

“Right.” The human answered in a tone that let Jazz know that he was on to his game. “Harry Dresden. What are you?”

“Autobots. What are you?” The human raised his eyebrow, expression very clear that he wouldn’t answer until he got a larger explanation.

“Alright, alright.” Jazz said. He was willing to concede a little ground if it meant he got the answers they needed. “We’re autonomous cybernetic beings from the planet Cybertron. Autobots for short. Now what are you? Because the last time I checked humans couldn’t call rain or make glowing balls of fire without a little technical support.”

“Well as I told Big Red here," he said, thumb pointing in Ironhide's direction. "I’m a wizard. And that was magic.”

“There’s no such thing!” Prowl interjected.

“Do you need another demonstration?” Harry asked with unrestrained frustration.

“No.” Prowl answered quickly.

“Good.” Harry replied, “Now where were we? Oh yes, Why are you here?”

Jazz turned and looked at Prowl. There was a very long pause in the conversation while Prowl contacted Optimus through internal coms and explained the situation. So long that Harry began to tap his foot before exclaiming impatiently “I’m waiting.”

“I have just spoken to my superior.” Prowl replied. “He has the answers you are looking for. He would like to speak with you in person if you’re willing to come with us.”

Harry Dresden’s expression became guarded and suspicious.

“I assure you that no harm will come to you.”

Jimmy slowly made his way over to Dresden.

“It’s okay man,” he said in a low tone. “We spent a few months with them. They’re really nice. They won’t hurt you and Optimus is the best for all the answers you want.”

Harry took a few more moments to contemplate the offer. Finally he said, “Agreed.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_This is a bad idea. Such a bad idea._ I kept saying to myself as we slowly descended into the lake. The Autobots seemed to take some amusement in leaving me with answers that were and were not satisfactory. And then to dangle the rest of the truth in front of me like a tasty carrot...I couldn’t resist. I gave in. Murphy was right, I am an idiot. I’d followed them back to Lake Michigan in the Beetle. The kids seemed to understand that I would follow if they chose to ride with the Autobots and with out prompting or sound they made their way to the Autobot of their choosing. And they were right. Had they all decided to go together in the Beetle I would have most likely changed my mind and taken the kids to safety. But they weren’t with me and I couldn’t let them go into unknown danger. We’d made an odd little caravan as we travelled down the highway towards the lake. But this time the Autobots didn’t go to the quiet spot they’d used before. Choosing instead to travel to a more populated area with a dock. It was dusk though and most of the visitors at the lake were leaving. Prowl popped the door for me but seemed hesitant to move after I was settled.

“Problem?”

“Not really. Just waiting for the area to clear.”

“Right.” I said. “Just leave it to me.”

“Leave what to you?” Prowl asked with confusion.

“The people. I’ll take care of them.”

“You will not!” he exclaimed with alarm. “I will not allow you to hurt anyone just so you can get what you want.”

“Hurt!?” I yelled. Insulted, I took a slow calming breath. “Look buddy, lets get one thing clear, I don’t hurt people. Not unless I absolutely have to. What I can do is cast a spell that will temporarily prevent anyone from looking in our direction.”

Prowl took a moment to consider. “Have you done this before?”

“Yes.”

“And it works?”

“Yes.” I answered patiently.

He took a few more minutes. “Very well.” He said and reluctantly opened the door.

I got out and walked a few feet away. I promised him I wouldn’t hurt anyone and that include him too. And so I walked to what I considered would be a safe distance. The spell itself wasn’t that difficult. I just didn’t want to hit the Bots with a wave of uncontrolled magic. When it comes to spellwork I have no difficultly wielding spells that create chaos and destruction in their wake. It’s the ones that require subtlety and finesse that trip me up. To I took the time to ground myself as I assessed my surroundings. And then I gently began to weave my will with the natural energy of the surrounding area. _Look away._ I thought with determination. _Look away._ And then it was done. I looked around. People were still going about their business but their focus was no longer in our direction. They were looking everywhere but here. And Prowl and the rest of the Bots didn’t seem to have any of the telltale smoke that occurs when I start throwing energy around. Perfect. _I just might be getting the hang of the finer stuff after all._ I thought to myself, swelling with pride as I walked past Jazz.

“Ow! Hey!” said Bot proclaimed indignantly. “What was that for?!”

I looked back at him. A thin line of smoke was working its way out of his hood.

“Oops.” I said, chagrined. “Sorry. My bad.”

I took another breath and then cast the suppression spell I used for the TV interview I did a few years back. “Better?” I asked Jazz.

“Yes.” He said, sounding relieved. “What did you do?”

“Another trade secret.” I replied cheekily and joined Prowl.

So there I was, trapped in a living car, travelling in the middle of the lake and desperately suppressing my magical field so I don’t short out said car and die. It only took about twenty minutes to reach our destination but I swear they were the longest twenty minutes of my life. Their little hideaway was a large (although small to them, I’m sure) ship sitting on the lake bed. Upon arrival the kids eagerly exited their chosen bot and excitedly greeted two more who it seems where waiting for us. The room was huge. There were three doors leading into it, all were closed. And it was filled with all sorts of equipment that I couldn’t possibly begin to name.

“Sideswipe. Wheeljack. I need your help with Sunny. Let’s go.” Said the ambulance named Ratchet.

The two bots quickly moved to his aid. There was a flurry of movement and then they quickly left. The children close at their heels, a door opening and closing with a swish and I was left alone in the large cavernous room with Prowl and Jazz. _I am not scared_. I told myself firmly. I wasn’t. Honestly.

“Mr. Dresden? Please follow me.”

Prowl said as he began to walk through the door opposite to that which the children left. I composed myself, double-checked my suppression spell and followed. The hallway was massive and it took a good ten minutes of walking to reach our destination. The room Prowl took me too was just as large as the last. And like the previous room filled with unfamiliar equipment. But it also had several large screens, so if I had to take a guess I’d say it was a command center of some sort. And there was a _very, very large_ Autobot standing in front of one of those screens. He looked away from it upon our arrival, first glancing at Prowl and then focusing his attention to me.

“Prowl.” He boomed in a voice so deep I could feel it in my bones. _Stars and Stones._ Was all I could think.

“Optimus.” Prowl replied respectfully. “This is the human of which I spoke, Harry Dresden. I will leave you to get acquainted.”

I heard the soft swish of the door and felt the vibrations of his steps fade as he walked back down the hall.

“Harry Dresden,” Optimus said in a serious tone. “I hear from my officers that you’ve been giving them a hard time.”

“No more than they deserve.” I countered.

“I would like to thank you for saving the lives of the children and my officers.”

“No worries. Comes with the job.” I deflected.

“Still I..”Optimus began.

“Hold up." I said, cutting him short. "I was promised answers. The kids delayed, your officers delayed, I don’t have any patience left to listen to you delay.”

“Understood. Prowl has filled me in on the previous events. Does the agreement you had with Jazz include me?”

“Information for information? Sure. But like Jazz you go first. I already know what you are. I want to know why you are here.”

“Agreed. We are Cybertronians from the Planet Cybertron. Our world is at war. The two factions are the Decepticons and us, the Autobots.” Optimus said, gesturing towards himself. “We are here because the Decepticons are here.”

“And why are the Decepticons here?”

“That is what we will try to find out.” he demured.

“Bullshit!”

“What?” He asked with confusion.

I was pretty sure that he knew what he was talking about but his play at being confused was remarkably believable that it caused me to hesitate. No. He knew what I was referring to so I pressed on.

“Oh no! Not this song and dance! You know why the Decepticons are here or at the very least you have an idea of why they are here. So please continue but with a little more clarity than a foggy day.”

We stared at each other for a few moments more. Both of us unwilling to yield. He blinked first.

“Our planet is dying." He said with restrained emotion "Cybertronians need something called energon to survive. It is one of the reasons for the war. We’ve been forced to leave our home in search of new energon sources. We believe that the Decepticons have found some here and plan on exploiting it to their own advantage.”

“Great. Just great.” I sighed. “Let me guess, these Decepticons are your typical villains. The type who will stop at nothing to get what they want and have no concern over collateral damage.”

“Yes.” He said gravely.

“And the reason they have yet to make themselves known is?”

“It’s complicated. But they like to to dig in and destabilize things before making themselves known.”

“And by destabilizing you mean turning nations against each other.”

“Yes.”

I took a moment to process. We were in serious trouble. I needed to tell the Council. We needed a plan. I needed more intel. I knew what I had to do. I looked back up at the solemn giant.

“Okay." I said with determination. "I’m in. What do we need to do to stop them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said that I probably wouldn't post because I'm moving soon but it turns out that writing is a good way to avoid packing boxes. XD  
> Once again a big thanks to all of you who commented or chose to give kudos.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

For a moment Optimus looked at me with an expression akin to horror but he quickly masked it. Instead he resorted to a few odd movements which I could only interpret was the robot equivalent of shuffling one’s feet or clearing one’s throat when one feels uncomfortable.

  
“Mr. Dresden, I appreciate your offer but like I told the children I cannot allow you to endanger yourself.”

For a moment it was all that I could do to stop myself from uttering a string of obscenities. The audacity of these beings. They could seriously give Michael and his ‘white knight’ complex a run for his money. Somehow I managed to rein in most of my anger and snapped,

“Thank you for having the common sense to keep the children out of it! But in case it’s escaped your notice I’m an adult. And I make life and death decisions every day! I am the Warden of this city and those Decepticons _are_ my problem. The way I see it you have two choices; you can let me help or you can stay out of my way.”

Optimus held his hands up in a convincingly placating manner. Which is pretty impressive as almost all movements from giant robots could easily be considered intimidating.

“Mr Dresden,” he said in a calming tone. “I know that you feel that you have a responsibility to the citizens of this city and thereby an extension to us but...”

“No!” I yelled, cutting him off mid-sentence. “Just stop. Your people have invaded _my_ planet. They are as we speak trying to start conflicts on multiple fronts hoping that we’ll destroy ourselves. That makes it my business. It’s the business of _everyone_ on the planet. Now I understand the need for secrecy but you need to understand this. _You cannot do this alone._ I have resources and contacts that you don’t have access to. Let’s stop wasting time and work together.”

He took a few moments to contemplate my words. Eventually nodding and saying,

“You make several good points but I am still hesitant to accept. What resources do you have available?”

“The White Council of Wizards and possibly other members of the supernatural community. If I’m able to impress the severity of the situation on them they’ll be of great help.”

“And if you can’t?”

“Then I have a few good wizard and non-wizard friends who I’m sure will be more that willing to help.”

He still looked a bit hesitant and I waited a few minutes before saying,

“This isn’t my first end of the world scenario. But I need your help. And like it or not, you need mine.”

“Agreed.” He said with great reluctance.

Finally! I thought with relief and exasperation. I had been quite concerned that I’d have to spend the whole night making my case.

After finally making progress on the whole helping front Optimus assembled some of his officers and the took the time to explain what they thought the Decepticons were up to and it was ugly. One of the biggest concerns of the moment was the group of Men of Questionable Intent. We were still unsure if they were of governmental or Decepticon origin. I had been told that there was a very good chance that the men were actually Facsimile Avatars created by the Decepticons. This immediately made me think of golems, although instead of using mud and clay and magic to create a living puppet they used organic matter and technology.

“Let me get this straight.” I said. “You’re telling me that there is a high probability that the Decepticons have been going around kidnapping people, stealing their memories and implanting them into the bodies of lab grown duplicates. And that we could be looking at..” it was then that I started to choke with barely contained laughter. “at..." _snort "_...an invasion of the _pod_ people?!”

I couldn’t control myself. I started to laugh so hard tears ran down my face. The whole situation was ridiculous, absurd and terrifying. But I needed to compose myself. This was serious business.

“Mr. Dresden! This is no laughing matter.” Prowl scolded, understandably furious. But part of me was a bit disappointed. _No one ever gets my pop-culture references,_ I thought.

“Yes. I know.” I said between gasps as I caught my breath. “It’s just from my perspective this has all the makings of a horror movie with a bad plot...” _snicker_... “sorry, stress reaction...” _cough_ “give me a minute...I’ll be okay.”

It took me a few more minutes to compose myself but somehow I managed. But the concerned looks on the faces of the Bots had me wondering if they were worried about my mental health. I forced myself to take a deep and calming breath. I’d just spent the better part of the afternoon convincing them that I could be of help. I didn’t need them regretting our partnership so early in the relationship.

“I think we should try to find out who the Men of Questionable Intent are. Even if they are not facsimiles it will be very helpful to know who they are and who they’re working for.”

“Agreed.” rumbled Optimus. “But Mr Dresden, if they are working with the Decepticons you could be placing yourself in serious danger. I cannot let you investigate this on your own. I would like to assign one of my officers to give assistance.”

“Sure.”

“Do you have any ideas on where to start looking for these humans?” Prowl asked.

“Well, I have a contact in the Chicago P.D. who might be able to help. But if they’re working undercover my contact may not have access to that information." I took a few minutes to ponder the situation. Smiling when an idea came to mind. "But if we wanted to be proactive about it there may be another way.”

“Another way?”

“Yes, well... you may not like it very much. How’d you feel about being bait?”

**************************************************************

It turns out that being bait is not one of Prowls favourite activities. But Jazz happily volunteered. We didn’t spend too much time working on our plan. It was pretty simple as plans go. We knew that the Men of Questionable Intent had been monitoring them somehow and it was decided that we’d just go out and about Chicago and see if we couldn’t attract a little attention. Jazz was a pretty good stake out companion. We kept the conversation light and spoke of things like music, quirks of humanity and whom the mystery men could be. I tried to ask more about the Autobots but he easily deflected and tried to distract me with questions about myself. And although he readily told me that his primary job with the Autobots was communications, his casual ease with all topics discussed was beginning to make me suspect that his role was far more complex.

It didn’t take too long to attract the attention of our subjects. We were leaving downtown Chicago when Jazz announced “We’ve got a tail.”

“Oh?” I said and discreetly checked the rear-view mirror, trying to work out who it could be. The nice thing about riding with Jazz was that I could be more aware of who was around us, instead of focusing on the road.

“Yep. Black SUV three cars back.”

Now that I knew what I was looking for I easily spotted the vehicle in the mirror.

“I see him.” I said. “Are there any more?”

“Not sure. Let’s find out.”

Jazz changed lanes and sure enough the black SUV did too. It also followed us when he took two more turns and headed towards the highway.

“Let’s not take the highway.” I said. “I think we’d be better off heading towards the lake. Try to find a secluded spot. I don’t want them calling their buddies and have them try to trap us on the freeway like they did last time.”

“Agreed.” he said and changed direction.

Jazz began to work his way through side streets towards the beach as I directed him to an area that I knew would be quiet this time of night. All the while keeping an eye on our shadow. Another vehicle soon joined it.

“Looks like we have more company.” I commented and Jazz hummed in agreement. “Any guesses as to how many people are in the vehicles?”

“Hmm...based on the last attack...at least eight. Why? You wanna place a bet?”

“A bet?” I laughed. “You bet? That’s awesome. But no, I think you’re right. Eight. No more that twelve.”

“Can you handle twelve?” he asked skeptically.

“Yeah. Twelve magic free humans shouldn’t be too much of a problem. We only need to distract them long enough to snag one and make a run for it.”

“Good. Get ready.” Jazz replied. “We’re almost there.”

He turned into the parking lot. The vehicles followed. The black SUV breaking off and accelerating past us only to stop short and cut Jazz off. The second moving quickly behind to preventing him from backing up. Jazz’s guess was close. Ten men poured out of the vehicles, surrounding us in a flash. Weapons drawn. I too quickly exited. Activating my shield bracelet , making sure to extend it to encompass him as well, much too Jazz’s discomfort. It was a good thing I did because seconds later they began to open fire. Bullets and other projectiles pinged as my shield deflected them. I waited a few moments, allowing them to exhaust the ammunition in their weapons. When several of them stepped back to reload I struck.

“ _Vento Servitas!_ ”

I cried and sent a gust of wind towards the men I was facing. Sending them tumbling backwards. I then turned towards the men to my back and raised my staff.

“ _Fulminos!_ ”

A lightening bolt sprang from my staff and hit the black SUV. It exploded quite dramatically. The men stopped for a moment. Shocked as flaming debris rained down around us. They then scattered, regrouped and resumed their battle with more intensity. Jazz transformed and made quick work of the second vehicle. I smiled. Now they had no transportation. And although they were trying to push us towards the lake so we would have no place to run I wasn’t worried. Their confidence would work to our advantage. All we needed to do was bag one and run. Seeing that their weapons were having no effect several of them tried to rush me. Just what I wanted. I waited until two of them were close before shouting

“ _Infriga!_ ”

Creating a wall of ice that quickly separated the two in the lead from their colleagues. Both men hit me with full force. Knocking me to the ground. I struggled with them for a few moments before raising my hand and triggering one of my kinetic rings. Both men flew back and hit the ice wall with considerable force. Sliding down the wall in an unconscious heap. I ran over and rifled through their pockets. But as expected, no ID to be found. As with the last encounter, the ice was was quickly loosing effectiveness as the soldiers began to make their way around it.

“Harry! We’ve got to go!” Jazz yelled. He took a moment to disable the remaining soldiers with a wave of sound before transforming and quickly coming to my side. For a second I wondered why he didn't do that in the beginning and then came to the conclusion that he most likely wanted to see if I could hold my own first.

“On it!” I yelled. Hitting the soldiers with another burst of wind for good measure. I then took one of the men in a fireman’s carry and dumped him into Jazz’s waiting seat. I quickly followed and then we were off. Racing through side streets. Making our way down towards the Autobots favoured beach entrance.

“Anyone following us?” I asked as I secured our captive with zip ties.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Jazz replied.

“Good.” I said. Settling back into the seat, suddenly exhausted. “I hope this guy is worth all the trouble.”

“Agreed.” said Jazz as we reached our destination. “I’ve already notified Prime. They’ll be waiting for us when we arrive. That ah...that was pretty impressive. You ever need a partner, just ask.”

"Uh sure. Thanks." I said, warming a little inside.

And with that we entered the deep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who took the time to leave kudos or kind words. I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

We were greeted by Optimus, Prowl and Ratchet upon our return. The kids were thankfully no where to be seen. Which was a bit of a relief. Our little escapade was not something I wanted them to have to witness. I looked up through the windshield trying to contain my awe once more at the size of my hosts and the enormity of the room. The reality of the situation suddenly hit me and I couldn’t help but feel more than a little trepidation.

“Hi guys!” I greeted with false cheer. I started to make my way to the passenger side only to be surprised when Jazz unceremoniously dumped our prisoner on the floor and transformed. I looked down. Our prisoner didn’t so much as twitch. He lay in a crumpled heap of black combat fatigues that stood out starkly against the steel of the ship.

“I could have helped you with him.” I said.

But Jazz just shrugged his shoulders and shot me a grin. I couldn’t help but return it. What else could I do? His wise-assery was speaking to mine. Ratchet however was obviously not amused. And quickly gave the prisoner a once over, moving him into what had to be a more comfortable position. This allowed me to get a better look at him as the earlier chaos had not. Sleep had stolen his earlier ferocity and for a moment he appeared to be a completely different person. He was in his late thirties with sandy blonde hair in typical military cut and bold facial features that I’m sure some women would call rugged. Sudden movement halted any further musings. I looked up just in time to see Ratchet quickly stride across the room with such a cold intensity that stalwart Jazz took a few quick steps back. He then began to yell at him in that musical language of theirs. Voice raising with each word, arms gesticulating in ever increasing angry movements until Jazz held up his hands in submission and warbled something soft. It was then that Ratchet fixed his angry glare on me.

“What did you two do to this man?!” He yelled, apoplectic. His body stiff with restrained anger and suddenly I was very concerned for my well being.

“Well, we...” I stammered.

“He has a concussion!”

“That would be because...”

“And several cracked ribs!”

“Yes, well that would be from...”

“From what?” he asked in a cold, calm tone. I swallowed hard as he took a step towards me. I, like Jazz, couldn’t help but take a few steps back. Intimidated by his large angry form.

“He..” I choked out, my mouth suddenly dry. I looked towards Jazz for support but he merely gave me a look of amusement and waved his hand in what could only be interpreted as an ‘its up to you gesture’ before settling back against the wall. _Thanks for leaving me in the wind._ I thought as I chided myself for being so foolish as to think that he would have my back in a matter such as this. Clearly I was nothing but a source of cheap entertainment. I looked back at Ratchet who was still looking at me with an angry and impatient expression. I took a deep breath.

“As we expected they followed us and attacked us. As planned we defended ourselves. He’s unconscious because I slammed him and his buddy against a wall of ice. There were ten of them and two of us. They had bullets and we didn’t have time to play around. He’ll live.”

“We don’t injure our prisoners.” Ratchet said firmly.

“Good policy to have.” I said, courage slowly returning. “But he wasn’t a prisoner when we knocked him out. He was an enemy combatant.”

Ratchet looked far from appeased but before he could further express his dissatisfaction Optimus intervened.

“How long until he has recovered enough for questioning?”

“I’m not sure.” Ratchet said. “Several hours at least.”

“That’s good.” I added. And both bots looked at me with an indefinable expression. “It’s good because we can use this time to dig up some dirt on this guy. He has no ID but I have a friend in the Chicago P.D. She can run his fingerprints. See if he’s in the system.”

“That would be a waste of your time.” Prowl replied. “Hacking into police records isn’t too difficult a task for us.”

“True.” I said. “But you won’t be able to talk to my contact from here. The Chicago P.D. needs to know about this.” 

Jazz held up his hand and started to say something in protest but I cut him off.

“Not everything. _Obviously_. But if we let them know that there are some military types harassing the good citizens of this city. They can put out a BOLO. Which can make things difficult for them.”

I said gesturing towards the man laying on the floor. While the Autobots contemplated this a stray thought crossed my mind and I was annoyed with myself for not thinking of it sooner.

“Plus I have to contact a few people.” I added. “The ones who were helping me on the beach. I need to let them know that they can stand down.”

“They wouldn’t leave on their own accord?” Prowl queried.

“Would your people leave if you told them to watch and wait?” I countered.

“No.”

“Jazz,” Optimus said in that impossibly deep voice of his. “You will escort Mr. Dresden to the surface to speak with his friends. We should take advantage of police resources as they have the potential to become an added buffer between us and these hostile humans. But I want Prowl to run a parallel investigation. Ratchet you will tend to the prisoner. Dismissed.”

*****************************************************************************

Jazz was not bothered with his assignment to further chaperone Mr. _call me Harry_ Dresden. He found the complexities of human society endlessly fascinating and their last conversations had given him more questions in need of answers. But for now he was content to sit on the beach and watch as Harry spoke to a young woman and a very large quadruped in the early morning light. The couple had appeared shortly after their arrival on the beach. Melting out of the surrounding scrub in a manner that had Jazz envious. It also added several more questions to the list he was slowly compiling. Harry greeted them warmly and then set about answering the woman’s quiet interrogation. During their little mission Jazz had been impressed with Harry’s focus and ingenuity and his ability to hold his ground when facing an angry Ratchet. That courage and Harry’s ability to spin a tail full of truth and misdirection had Jazz wishing he could keep him.

“And you’re sure that you don’t need us to stay longer?” 

The young woman asked as she looked pointedly in Jazz’s direction. Strangely the quadruped followed her gaze and gave Jazz a long and decidedly pointed look. Jazz found the action very unnerving. During the entire conversation with Harry and the woman the animal had made numerous vocalizations. Such that if Jazz had been asked he could have sworn that the animal was participating in the conversation.

“Yes.” Harry replied firmly. Completely oblivious to Jazz’s discomfort. “At the moment I’ve got things in hand. I’ll let you know if I need more assistance. But for now, I’m good.”

“Okay then.” The tall blonde woman replied. Although she sounded far from certain. The quadruped (dog?) huffed and gave a short bark. Harry’s face broke into a smile and it was as if he and the dog shared a secret joke.

“Thanks Georgia. You two have been fantastic. I promise that I’ll call you if I need you. Now please, go get some sleep.”

The young woman nodded and then with the same ease of their arrival she and the quadruped slipped quietly away.

“See,” Harry said as he opened the driver’s door. “As promised. Quick.”

“That you were.” Jazz chuckled. “That quadruped, is that what you humans call a dog?”

“Ah, um, sort of.” Harry replied nonplussed. “He’s a hybrid.”

“Not common then.” Jazz surmised.

“No.” Harry said with a small smile. “Not common at all.”

“So...where to next?”

“Coffee shop. Then the police department. If we’re going to show up at this hour asking for favours we’re going to need some tasty bribes.”

***********************************************************************************

“Jason David Creel.” Said the petite blonde woman who Harry had introduced as Detective Karrin Murphy. Jazz, who had been introduced as ‘John’, found great delight in listening to Harry tiptoe around the truth once more. The coffee and pastries were greeted with delight and suspicion and further conversation had led Jazz to infer that Mr. Dresden rarely came to the station with clients and frequently found himself in hot water. And though her interrogation was fierce enough to give Prowl competition it was amusing to see that it didn’t take much persuasion for Detective Murphy to honour his request. She clearly had a soft spot where Harry was concerned.

“Special Forces, retired.” She continued. “Thirty eight. Resident of Dallas, Texas. No known criminal record. There’s nothing else on him. Not even a traffic ticket. The rest, I suspect, has all been classified.” 

“Well that’s not as much information as I was hoping for but it does explain a few things. Thank you, we’ll get out of your hair.”

“Hold up. How is he...” and although referring to the unfortunate Mr. Creel she eyed Jazz’s holoform with obvious suspicion. “related to your missing persons case?”

Harry shrugged with nonchalance. “Don’t know yet. Was hoping there’d be enough in the records to get a lead but it looks like this is a dead end.”

“And he and his associates assaulted you?”

“Yes. Tried to run us off the road in two separate incidents.” Jazz interjected.

“And during one of these incidents you managed to get his fingerprints. How?”

“I, uh, had the presence of mind to get them when I knocked him out.”

“And what happened to him after you took his prints?”

“He...ran away?” Harry replied with more question than answer. Clearly off guard.

“Right.” Detective Murphy answered in a tone that clearly said she didn’t believe a word of it. “Why do you think they attacked you?”

“Beats me.” Harry replied.

But Detective Murphy, Jazz decided, was well versed in what the humans call ‘bullshit’ and her raised eyebrow was all she needed to call Harry on it. It was quite amusing to watch Harry’s resolve slowly melt under her gaze.

“I don’t!” Harry protested. “I was looking for the kid and along the way these guys show up. I have no idea how the two are connected. I was hoping that the men were part of Chicago P.D.”

“No they’re not.” She said, irritation and frustration bleeding into her voice. “At least as far I as I know. I’m not privy to every operation the department runs. I’ll look into it. If they’re legit I’ll let you know. If not I’ll put the word out and bring’em in. Either way we can’t let them put the public in further danger.”

“Thanks Karrin.”

She gave a funny little huff and said with exasperation,

“Whatever Harry. Please keep the damage to a minimum. And for the love of God, try not to blow anything up. The paperwork is a bitch. John, it was nice meeting you.”

Harry gave her a cheeky grin and she sighed and retreated into her office.

“Blow anything up?” Jazz inquired as they made their way out of the building.

“Uh, yeah. Magic and tech don’t mix. Anything more complicated than a toaster has a pretty good chance of going ‘boom’ when I’m slinging magic.”

“I’m more complicated than a toaster. Why haven’t I gone ‘boom’?” Jazz asked, genuinely curious.

“Not sure. But there is obviously more to you than circuits and wire. I think it’s that intangible otherness that is protecting you. At least partially.”

Jazz hummed in thought.

“Where to next?” He finally asked.

“Back to your little hideaway. Hopefully the others will have made more progress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once more for those of you who have shown your support. Knowing that you are enjoying this really helps me to keep going. This chapter was a struggle (as I'm sure the next one will be) so if you see any mistakes please let me know.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of you who took the time to comment or give kudos. I really appreciate it. It is encouraging to know that people are enjoying this. I really struggled with this chapter and I hope that it doesn't show too much. If you have any comments/questions/constructive criticism please share. Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

Prowl was waiting for us. His countenance stern and impatient. Some might even call it frightening. But the past few days excitement had left me tired and I failed to summon the desired level of intimidation that Prowl was surely trying evoke. With great effort I stifled a yawn. He caught the motion and shot me a decidedly venomous glare.

“The prisoner is awake.” He remarked in a neutral tone.

“Oh. Has he said anything?” I asked. My curiosity quickly chasing away my fatigue.

“Other than demanding his release upon waking, no. He has not. Nor have I had the chance to speak with him. Ratchet insisted that I wait for your return. He believes that speaking to Mr. Dresden will cause him less stress than speaking directly with us.”

Now that was interesting.

“Did you find anything of note?” Jazz asked.

“No. Not really. Ratchet confirmed that he is not a facsimile. My search resulted in the same information as yours, his name is Jason David Creel. He’s retired special forces. Lives in Texas. But that’s it. Nothing else of note.”

“Yes but in a way that is something of note. Humans live on their social media. His lack of digital footprint implies that he’s gone out of his way to be as anonymous as possible.”

“Were you able to access his military record?” I asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

“Yes. But it too has been scrubbed.”

“I guess our only other option is to ask the man himself. Shall we?” Jazz asked, all but bouncing on his toes.

Curiosity had me nodding in agreement and I followed the two bots down an adjacent hall. Jazz was eager to greet our captive and although I didn’t share his level of enthusiasm I was interested in hearing what he had to say.

The Autobots had stashed him in a room of his very own. Ratchet had called it a biological containment unit. But in reality it was just a large box keeping him separate from the rest of the ship. There was no visible door or windows. The whole box appeared to be seamless, which made me wonder how they had placed him in there. But the cameras installed inside allowed me to study him on one of the monitors. The room itself was sparse. Occupied only by a naked mattress, several unopened bottles of water and Mr. Creel. He was standing and facing the camera, one arm was cradling his ribs and his face though pinched with pain, had an expression of stoic resolve.

“How long has he been awake?” I asked.

“Seventy-two minutes.” Was Prowl’s crisp reply.

I looked back at the monitor. “How long has he been standing?”

“Fifty-nine minutes.”

_Playing the tough guy_. I thought. Although I couldn’t really hold that against him. I’d have done the same thing if I were in his situation. One could only assume that he was biding his time and looking for an opportunity. I seriously doubted that he would be anything but tight-lipped in his explanations.

“He seems pretty quiet at the moment.” I observed. “Jazz, let’s go and introduce ourselves.”

Jazz nodded and activated his holoform. And then, like magic, a door slid open granting us entrance to the compartment.

Creel turned to face us and for a split second a look of shock and terror the ran across his face, only to be quickly masked with a blank expression.

“Hello Mr. Creel. I do hope you’re feeling better.” I said with sincerity I did not feel. Not surprised in the least when Mr. Creel returned my greeting with a look of hostility.

“I’m never going to tell you what you want. You should just kill me or let me go.” He snarled.

“Now, now,” Jazz scolded amiably. “That’s not fair. Jumping to conclusions. We could just be wanting to talk to you about the weather.”

Mr. Creel barked a short laugh and growled, “Not bloody likely.”

But this was to be expected and Jazz simply leaned against the opposite wall. Arms crossed. Face patient and amused. I was beginning to recognize that this posture of nonchalance was one of his favourite states of being. I looked back at Creel and was pleased to catch a moment of confusion flashing across Creel’s face before the mask was back in place. I surmised that the lack of violence was not something he expected.

“Listen,” I said calmly. “We just want to know who you work for and why you’re following us. Tell us and no harm will come to you.”

Creel’s only reply was a snort of disbelief and a quietly muttered “Yeah. Right.”

“I’m serious. No harm will come to you if you tell us what we want to know.”

“I’m not telling you anything!”

“So you’ve said. But I have seen some of your records. You were part of the military, maybe you still are. But for me that means that you care about your country and the people in it. You could have seriously hurt many of the citizens of this country. Is that what you wanted to accomplish?”

“Why?” he asked. “Why are you working for these _things_?”

“I’m not working for them. I’m helping them because you put people that you swore to protect in danger. There must have been a good reason this. What was it?”

But Creel refused to answer. And for the rest of the day we verbally sparred. Neither of us getting what we wanted. Mindful of Ratchet’s insistence that the prisoner’s health not be taxed Jazz and I came and went. Taking turns asking questions only to be met with hostile silence or impressive profanity. It was very frustrating and I was beginning to feel a little hostile myself and more than a little resentful of the Autobots “no torture” policy. It was all I could do to reign in the Winter Mantle. With every harsh refusal from Creel the Mantle whispered at me. Trying to persuade me that a little force was necessary and if I would only give in to it the infliction of pain and fear would give us the answers we so desperately wanted. I resisted, firm in my resolve not to let the Sidhe steal anymore of my humanity. But, much to my chagrin, the Mantle did have a point. Creel was not going to give us what we wanted without persuasion and I needed something to make him more fearful of us than his employers. And then it hit me. I realized that I could scare him badly enough to make him tell us what we wanted but I would pay a price for it too. And the Autobots probably wouldn’t like it one bit. Oh well, it was better to ask for forgiveness than to beg for permission.

“Ratch says we can go back in now.”

Jazz said as he walked back into the room and activated his holoform once more. We’d taken the time in between sessions to rest or in Jazz’s case research. The ‘Bots were good hosts offering food and water here and there and the kids were kind enough to let me crash in their section of the ship for a few hours. Knowing that I was about to lose some of their trust had me feeling a bit sick but I prepared myself mentally for my next steps.

“Right. Well, let me try again this time. I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Just...ah...don’t freak out. I know what I’m doing.” _I hope_. I added mentally.

We entered the cell once more. Creel had long ago given into his pain and was reclining on the mattress. He grunted quietly as he stiffly sat up to face us. I sat down in front of him determined to see my plan through.

“I’m a reasonable man Mr. Creel,” I said, voice firm. “So I’m going to give you one last chance to be honest with me. If you’re not I’m going to be very upset. And believe me when I say you do not want to see me upset.”

“And here I thought you said that you didn’t believe in torture. Go to hell!”

“Have it your way.” I sighed. And looked deep into his eyes, triggering a Soulgaze.

Now here’s the thing about Soulgazing. You can’t use it to read someone’s mind. But it does allow you to see who they are and what they stand for in little glimpses. All the harsh and ugly little truths, joys and losses...all laid bare to see. And it isn’t a one way street. My soul is just as exposed and for a few seconds we each see all that we are. Creel’s mind/soul was what I’d expect in a soldier. All neat and ordered doors. With blood and violence behind some and warmth and compassion behind others. All the little dark and private places exposed. Violated. And then it was over. And I’m not quite sure what he saw in me but I’ve been told that pieces of me are very scary. Honestly I’ve had to fight some pretty nasty supernatural creatures over the years. And their inner darkness has not left me untouched. And I’m sure that Creel was able to see that horrible darkness reflected back towards him. One second he was sitting and the next he was across the room. Back pressed up against the wall. Face drained of blood. Alarmed Jazz abandoned his favoured spot and took a few concerned steps towards Creel.

“K...keep him a...away from me!” Creel stammered. His shaking hand pointed in my direction. Fear thick in his voice. “I’ll t..t..tell you what you want! Ju..just keep him away from me!”

****************************************************************

Jazz stared at Dresden in complete confusion. All Harry had done was make a verbal threat and then sixty seconds later their prisoner was plastered against the opposite wall, paper white and terrified. It made no sense. Dresden hadn’t laid a hand on him. But what ever he had done was impressive and Jazz was more than a little jealous. Once more Jazz was struck with the deep wish to keep Dresden for his team. Any questions he had were set aside as Ratchet’s holoform burst into the room.

“What have you done?! His vitals are all over the place! Out! Out! Out!”

Not wishing to face any further wrath from Ratchet, Jazz wisely grabbed Dresden by the arm and dragged him out of the cell into the adjacent room, dropping his holoform and resuming his root mode. From the monitors he observed Ratchet coaxing Creel back down on the mattress. Quiet reassurances could be heard over the audio feeds. It was quite obvious that the man was terrified and Jazz could only watch in amazement as the once proud and strong man begged like a child. Desperate to keep Dresden away from him. After a few moments Jazz looked down at Dresden, who was also looking quite pale and a bit sick.

“What was that?” Jazz asked.

“I’m sorry.” Dresden said. He looked quite ashamed. “There was no other choice. I had to do it.”

“Do what?” Asked a deep voice. Jazz started. He hadn’t heard Optimus come in.

“Yes. What did you do?” Said the angry voice of Ratchet as he split his attention between Creel and their little gathering.

Dresden looked back up at them and for a time it seemed like he was gathering strength before answering.

“I initiated a Soulgaze.”

“What is a Soulgaze?” asked Jazz.

“It’s when you look into a persons soul and they look back at yours. They see everything. The good, the bad, the ugly. I’ve been told that my soul has some pretty dark places and we needed him to talk. And he needed a reason. Something far scarier than his employer. And at the moment. That’s me.”

“If you thought this Soulgaze would be an efficient means of gathering information then why did you not tell us about it first?”

“I thought you’d say no. And I time is of the essence. His employer knows he’s been captured. They’re probably packing up as we speak. We couldn’t afford to spend weeks playing word games. He isn’t physically injured. He’s just...”

“Mentally scarred!” Ratchet snapped. “How dare you assault my patient! I’ve a good mind too...”

Optimus stepped in as Ratchet began to loom over Dresden in a threatening manner.

“Ratchet. Calm down. What’s done is done. Creel has not been physically harmed and will recover.” But then as if in after thought turned to Dresden and asked with some doubt “He will recover?”

Dresden blew out a breath.

“Yes he will recover. But he won’t be able to face me for quite some time. You can use that to your advantage.”

“Jazz are you capable of completing the interrogation without Dresden.”

“Yes. I try again right now.”

“You will not!” Ratchet seethed. “You will give that man time to rest!”

“No.” Dresden said firmly and they all looked at him in shock. “No. You can’t give him time to rest. If you do he’ll calm down and have time to think. Then you’ll never get what you want. We have him where we want him. Use this opportunity.”

That seemed to settle things for Jazz who activated his Holoform in the cell and began to talk to Creel in a calm voice. No he wasn’t going to hurt him. Yes he’d keep Dresden away but only if Creel answered his questions honestly. And so, in little fragmented pieces Creel gave what he could. His employer? A group that called themselves The Machination. No he didn’t know who they all were. But their mission was to prevent the world from being damaged by the Cybertronian war and to benefit from any Cybertronian technology that fell into their hands. His direct superior was a Mr. Drake. First name unknown. Known bases of operation were in Texas, Florida and a field base in Detroit. No he wasn’t familiar with all the shell companies shielding their operations. And so on and so on into the night until Ratchet called an end to things and insisted that Creel rest. As Jazz re-emerged the little group set off in separate tasks. Ratchet managed to coerce Creel into taking some water that had been (unbeknownst to Creel) spiked with a sedative. Jazz and Prowl vanished into the depths of the ship in pursuit of new leads. And Optimus was left to deal with Dresden.

  
“Mr. Dresden...”

“Harry, please.”

“Harry. I appreciate that you have our best interests at spark. And I concede that this method of yours was most efficient. But in future I ask that you speak to me before you do anything this drastic again. Although you did not harm Mr. Creel physically you did harm him mentally. And that is something that I can not abide in future. At least not without some discussion first. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Dresden replied in an apologetic tone. “I understand. And I’ll do my best to respect your wishes.”

“Do your best to respect my...” Optimus trailed off in disbelief.

“I’m going to be honest with you.” Dresden said matter of factly. “I’m use to working on my own. When it comes to taking orders I’m not always the best. And I will make decisions to the best of my ability when they come up. I’m not going to promise that what just happened or something like it will never happen again. But I can promise that I will keep you in mind and try to respect your wishes if it does. It’s the best I can do.”

“Understood.” Optimus said after a few moments. Slightly unsettled by the blunt reply. “Let me show you back to the quarters we have reserved for the children. I’m sure that you are in need of rest.”

“Lead the way.”

The children were all in the middle of a game when Dresden and Optimus’ holoform entered the room. They quickly abandoned it though in favour of peppering the two of them with endless questions. Where had they been? What had they found? What was going to happen next? And so on and so on. Optimus neatly dodged the questions by announcing that Dresden was tired and in need of rest and that their questions would need to wait for tomorrow. Disappointed they returned to their game. Hunter taking a moment to offer Harry his bed in thanks for the earlier rescue. Harry accepted it with gratitude and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
